Etro's Gift to Lightning
by Hero To No One
Summary: After Cocoon had been saved,  Lightning vanished without a trace.  This is her story of arriving in a different realm between the events of XIII and XIII-2 and into the realm of Noctis Lucius Caelum.  The guardian of the crystal.  slight a/u/a bit of ooc.
1. Lightning Eclair Farron

I do not own any of the character's etc. but like I've said in the past. The companies that own them give me great material for fan based writing. please enjoy and review if this has caught your interest. Arigatou gozaimasu.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I thought that things would go back to normal after we saved Cocoon. Serah was saved, and life seemed like it would go on, but seeing Vanille and Fang in their present state, I decided from there. 'I'll find a way to free you two.' Lightning's thoughts ran. But things weren't that simple.

The world had turned dark, and a shadow had wrapped around me, dragging me away I yelled, but it seemed as if time had stopped for them. The world swallowed me whole and I found myself floating, in what I would later find out to be the Historia Crux. I landed on the ground, and awoke to my surroundings. The same shadow had engulfed me once again, and an insurmountable amount of knowledge began to fill my head.

Things of why I was removed from my time, and my realm into the Void Beyond. This Void Beyond though was different from the one I was originally supposed to arrive in. An endless battle would await, in the form of a man named Caius. A destiny with no real escape, but I had not arrived at Valhalla, nor was I in the Void Beyond of my world.

Where was I exactly, and for what purpose was I temporarily relieved of my future? That's when I saw 'him' in a flux of time that appeared before me. A young man, fighting off an army with a unique type of skill I had never seen before. It was a world unlike my own. He killed mercilessly to defend his kingdom.

The type of person that was doing something out of a sense of duty it appeared. Then without warning, he looked in my direction, and mouthed what looked like "Who are you?" at me. Without even thinking, I answered back. "Lightning." I said thinking it was normal, but the situation I was in was anything but normal.

That's when I got sucked through the flux and was knocked unconscious. My body felt cold, and it felt like I was lying on a marble floor. I could hear water flowing from a fountain, and the sound of someone breathing. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and found myself in what looked to be a throne room.

There wasn't much lighting, but I could clearly see a throne, with the same young man I had seen earlier sitting in it. He had his head propped up by his fist, and his legs crossed as he slept. I stood up and began to walk closer to him, wondering if I was in a dream all along.

He was sleeping soundly like a little kid, but the wear and tear on his clothing, and the blood splattered on parts of his face said otherwise. Where am I now? Have I come to another world? Goddess Etro, what is to be my purpose here? I snapped out of my thoughts when I found myself unconsciously inches away from the mans face, with my hand nearly reaching his cheek.

That's when his eyes opened, and turned from blue to red with a swirl of crystal surrounding me. I didn't have to look to know I was surrounded by the many weapons that he wielded. "Who are you?" he asked, and with a sense of déjà vu I answered him. "Lightning." I replied.

"How did you get into my throne room?" he had asked, and then I began to explain my story to him. He took a minute to register things and slowly the swords faded away from me returning to their owner. "I hope you realize how hard it is to believe, but anything is possible I guess. Considering the powers that we have, and the things about the fal'cie are very much a legend to most of us here." he said finally standing up.

His eyes turned back to their original color, and he smiled at me. It was strange considering the things he did from what I saw. And it seemed like he was forcing it a bit. Was he nervous perhaps? It wasn't my place to judge since I didn't even know him.

"Our technology doesn't sound a nearly as advanced as your worlds, but I'll try to help you find your way back Miss Lightning." he said. "Lightning is fine, and thank you uhm." I said realizing I didn't know his name. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Noctis Lucius Caelum, I am son to King Caelum, and heir to his throne. My friends call me Noct for short." Noctis said.

"Thank you your majesty." I said hearing that he was a prince. "You can call me Noct, I hate it when people call me your majesty." Noctis said. He seemed modest, and I only said it out of respect for the world I was in. "Well with that settled, you will be my guest, and I'll have a room arranged for you. Ignis, I know you're there somewhere, could you show Lightning to her room?" Noctis called out.

"Of course Noct." Ignis said as he came into view. "By the way Noct, you should have stayed a sleep for a bit longer. You could have lost your first kiss." Ignis said teasing Noctis. Noctis in turn, turned slightly red in the cheeks, as did I considering how close I was myself to losing my own first time.

"What are you saying, hurry up so she can settle in." Noctis said hurriedly. "Then if you'll follow me Miss Lightning." Ignis said and began to escort me through to the entrance. Once we reached outside I could see the aftermath of Noctis' fight. Mangled bodies of soldiers, from what looked like a different nation if I had to guess. "Hah~ I swear he should leave these things to the army, but being the last guardian of the crystal he feels an obligation to do it in their place." Ignis said noticing how I was observing the scene.

"He hasn't explained much to you has he?" Ignis asked. "No, since I come from a different world, everything here is new to me." I responded. "Well it would take a while, so lets leave that for another time. This way please." Ignis said as we headed down to a vehicle. It seemed as though the army was coming in to clean the mess that was left behind. Ignis opened the door to the back seat for me, and I got in taking care to adjust the holster for my weapon.

He closed the door and got into the drivers seat and started the vehicles engine. From there we passed through the city, and I took in the sight of it. It was very different from where I lived. "I'm surprised that there's another world out there." Ignis started. "I'm just as surprised. I'm not sure why I was brought here in the first place." I replied. "Judging from your attire, I take it you were in a military of some sort." Ignis said as he stopped the car. We were at a stop light it seemed.

"I was, I'm trained to be in the front lines. I did my best to get where I was so that I could support my sister and I." I said thinking of Serah. "It must be hard for you. Being away like this right after you had been united." Ignis said as the light turned green. "Yes, it is, but I hope that she'll be fine with the man she loves." I said thinking of Serah and Snow.

After driving around we had arrived at a building that seemed luxurious. "This is the young master's mansion." Ignis said as he pulled in. Once he got out he opend the door for me, and I got out looking around. "So the place we were at previously isn't his place?" I asked out of curiosity. "No, that was a place of business so to speak. His father, the king also acts as guardian. Speaking of I need to go back and grab him soon." Ignis said. "Hey! Gladiolus you're there aren't you?" Ignis called out and a tall muscular man came out of the entrance.

"Oh if it isn't Ignis, and who is this young lady." the man called Gladiolus said with a big smile on his face. "Did Noct finally get a lover?" Gladiolus asked. "No, she's a guest here. This is Miss Lightning. Miss lightning this oaf is Gladiolus." Ignis said introducing us. He kind of reminded me of Snow in the way that he looked like a simple person.

"Well the more the merrier in this place. Did Noct put on his cool guy act missy?" Gladiolus asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ah so he most likely did that guy." Gladiolus said laughing. Ignis in turn placed his face in his palm shaking his head. "Anyways could you show her to a room, I need to go back and pick him up." Ignis said. "Sure thing." Gladiolus said with a smile on his face.

"You certainly have lively personality." I said to the man as Ignis drove off. "We all are once we get together. Well I'll show you the way." Gladiolus said and began leading the way. He certainly was an interesting man, and the amount of muscles he had would give snow a run for his money. I was hoping that he wasn't as much of an idiot.

Dearest Serah I hope you'll be fine with him. "Well Ignis told me not to pry so I won't, but are you a fighter?" Gladiolus asked. "I used to be in an army." I replied. "Is that right. You'll fit in just fine here if that's the case." Gladiolus said with a big smile. "It's like I got a little sister all of a sudden." he said. I smiled and after walking some ways, he opened the door to a room. "Okay then this one would be good. If I remember correctly, this is the room with the most female clothing." Gladiolus said.

The room was big, in fact it was bigger then my place on Bodhum. "Well make yourself at home and I'll have a maid come by with some food." Gladiolus said. "Thank you." I said, and took a small tour of the room. It had its own bathroom, and from how tired my body felt I could use a bath.

I headed to the bathroom, and began to strip my clothes. I folded everything and placed them on top of a basket inside. I got into the shower area first to wash myself off seeing as how the bath had already been drawn for me. I turned the shower on and the water began spraying out of the shower head.

The hot water felt good as it began to loosen my muscles up, and I began washing myself since it felt like forever that I had my last shower. Once I was done I walked to the bath, and soaked in the water. My entire body went lax, and I felt as if I was melting away. I don't remember how long I was inside for, but I got out after what seemed like twenty minutes.

I walked out, and noticed my things had been taken. They were replaced with some new underwear and a dress. I assumed that my clothes were taken to be washed. As I walked out in a robe I noticed Noctis was sitting at a table with a tray in front of him with a metal dome of some sort on it.

Noticing my presence he turned to look at me. He turned a bit red, turned his head back with a cough. It looked like he was getting his composure. I couldn't believe someone as shy as him could leave behind such a scene.

"I brought you some food." Noctis said, and I walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. The dress that I was given was white with a long slit on the left side. My hair was still a bit wet, but my stomach at the moment was superseding my thoughts. "Thank you Noctis, for doing these things for me. Even though I'm a complete stranger." I said being humble.

He seemed to smile at me for a split second before fixing it to look more composed. "I couldn't just leave you in the situation you're in. Besides as a future king, I need to take care of those within my own kingdom because without them, I would be nothing more then an empty king." Noctis said.

I couldn't help but try and suppress a small giggle. It was as his friends said. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable around him. Maybe it's because he reminds me of Hope. I have to admit that he is handsome. When was it, the last time I wanted to try a relationship? For that matter when was it, the last time I considered myself as a woman?

Why am I even thinking of these things now. Noctis scratched the back of his head, but shrugged whatever he was thinking off. "Well I brought you your meal, and mine as well." Noctis said as he took the dome off the tray revealing two plates of food.

At least the food looked the same, only much more luxurious. I'll admit that I'm not used to this, but I have no complaints. We ate and conversed about our respective worlds, and we each took interest in them. The thing that was in common was the legend of Etro, as well as the fal'cie. But in this world, there aren't any l'cie, and the abilities that they have are all natural or in Noctis' case given by the crystal he protects.

Noctis took his leave, and a maid came by to help dress for the night. I told her I would be okay doing it myself, and she complied taking the tray back with her. I slipped into a nightgown without wearing any underwear since it made me uncomfortable while I slept. I began to dream, seeing the future of the things to come for me back in my world.


	2. Noctis Lucius Caelum

Thank you for the reviews so far. I forgot to mention this, but the story switched from Lightning to Noctis per chapter. the first are prologues for each character, and then I think how I'll do it from there is that they each take up a day and recount them. or something like that. I'll also say that I don't know how often I'll update since I work odd hours, and I'm also writing a novel in the hopes that it'll be published. This for me is a distraction because I need it from writing the novel I'm working on. That and I wanted to give Lightning some happiness considering her ending for XIII-2. I also wanted to take on the challenge of trying Noctis since all we know is from what Tetsuya Nomura said. So I'm trying to base Noctis off of that with some humor here and there.

Again thank you, and please once again review.

* * *

><p>The scenery of the city, it never changes. This was the place I called home, and this was my kingdom to inherit. I grew up to be the next king after my father, but honestly I think he should keep that title as long as possible. The family business has helped to sustain the kingdom, and those that reside in it just fine. Yet there were those that sought the thing that we only had left.<p>

The Cystals; a power left behind by the gods, a power that grants the city magic amongst other helpful things. It's an item sought after by the other nations that had failed to protect their own kingdoms. My very own duty is to keep guard over it when my father isn't watching over it himself.

We have guards, but for the sake of my own people, I would not risk the chance of their lives being at risk. It was a decision I made for myself, so that I could someday become truly worthy of my father's title. It was also a sense obligation to the crystal itself. Without that, our kingdom would fall, and my powers would most likely be lost.

But then there's the legend of the Tenbrae, and the light of death. Those that see it gain access to an immeasurable power. Something I've been able to see since I nearly died when I was a kid. My elbow was propped against the window with my head resting on my fist, as I sat in the back seat of my car.

My chauffer, and childhood Ignis, sat at the drivers seat. "Hey Noct, they opened this new teppanyaki place up in the fifth sector. How about we go there sometime with Gladiolus?" Ignis asked, as the light turned red. "Hmm that's sounds good, but how much do you think that guy will eat? Remember the last time we went somewhere like that?" I asked him.

Ignis, and I both laughed at the memory. "Remember what that bill came out to be?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yeah, it was enough to have bought a new car." Ignis said as we thought about that night. We talked some more before arriving at the building where we conducted business.

It was also the place where the crystal was being held. We pulled into the parking garage, and he parked the car. Ignis got out of the car, and opened my door for me. I stepped out of the car, and took a look at my surroundings. The same old garage, and the same cars inside of them.

"Noct?" Ignis said in a questioning tone. I snapped out of my small trance and shook my head. "It's nothing." I said. We headed to the main lobby of the building and continued on from there. In the distance next to the conference room, I could see my father preparing for a meeting.

Ignis and I, walked over to him to greet him. "Good evening Father." I said with a bow of my head. "Good evening King." Ignis said with a half bow. "Noctis, and Ignis how are you two doing?" My father asked.

"The same as usual. Getting ready for a meeting?" I said in reply. "Yeah, politics as usual. I have to get going. Ignis." my father said. "Yes sir!" Ignis answered. "Watch his back please." my father said. "Sir!" Ignis answered back with a bow. Then he disappeared into the conference room. "I guess I should go to the crystal room then." I said turning to walk in the direction of the crystal room.

Ignis stayed back so that he could go to the surveillance room. I walked passed various people and greeted them as they said hello. I walked passed the guards, and into the room where the crystal was held. The room was quiet, but to me it had a certain sound from the crystal itself.

A melody that called out to me whenever I was close by. I walked to the throne that sat just outside of the room where the crystal actually was. I sat down, and got comfortable by crossing my legs, and propping my head on my fist.

I looked into the nothingness, and sighed a bit. 'Man this is boring.' I thought to myself. Though I admit I was hoping it was another peaceful night. That thought however was asking for too much. A speaker in the room began with static, and Ignis' voice came through.

"Noct, we have intruders gathering out front." Ignis said through the speaker system. I narrowed my eyes, and stood up from my throne. I walked to the massive double doors that were in front of me. I opened the door and was greeted by a small battalion. They aimed their rifles at me, and I began to descend the stairs.

"It's only one guy, Open fire!" the commanding officer called out to his men. They began to fire, and I continued to descend the stairs. The bullets that came close to me, were deflected by the weapons in my arsenal. They materialized in front of me to block each bullet, and the weapons swirled around me like a protective shield. I grabbed my main long sword, and my eyes changed from blue to red.

I charged right into the fray as my shield of weapons took care of the hail of bullets. I stabbed my sword right into the man in front of me, and flipped over him. I grabbed the soldier around the neck, and aimed his own rifle at his men opening fire. I flicked my sword to the side while it still remained in the mans body.

Other soldiers came in for close quarters to which I flipped of the soldier I was hiding behind. I placed my legs around a soldiers neck and broke it, and then grabbed a spear from my arsenal throwing it into the other soldier. I grabbed my sword from the fallen soldier behind me and threw it upwards, and teleported to it.

I cut the line on a few of the soldiers repelling alongside the building. Throwing my sword to the adjacent side I appeared above another soldier, and fell towards him impaling him. The soldiers blood splattered across my face and clothes, and then I teleported yet again.

I was in back on the stairs to stop the soldiers from charging into the throne room. My barrier of weapons pushed the soldiers back who ran into them. I charged back into the fray, and one by one took the soldiers out. The macabre left a slew a of mangled corpses, and the blood flowed freely onto the streets. Some soldiers were impaled on the flag poles, and others were left in the side fountains.

The few soldiers that were unlucky enough to survive were grabbing at their entrails, and plea's for mercy were being cried out. I closed my eyes, and gave them what they wished for, as my weapons found their way to those that still lived. One soldier tried his best to prep a rocket launcher, and shot the projectile at me.

My barrier of weapons blocked the explosive, and as the cloud of smoke surrounded me, I had my barrier swirl to clear the smoke. I looked back, and had my entire arsenal pierce through the soldiers body. His cry of agony pierced my ears, and I turned away to look up at the sky.

That's when I saw the light of death. The door had been opened, and without much thought asked it. "Who are you?" is what I asked. I looked forward once again, and walked back into my throne room. I sat down once again with my legs crossed, and my head propped up on my fist.

I closed my eyes, and decided to take a nap. I found myself in front of a painting. A painting of the goddess of death, Fal'cie Etro. I would find myself staring at it every now and then whoever I slept. Why was I being shown this when I slept? I didn't know, but I had a feeling there was meaning behind it.

I felt a presence, and my eyes snapped open as I surrounded whoever was in front of me with my weapons. She was inches from my face, her hand near my cheek, and I could feel her hot breath against my lips. "Who are you?" I asked in a sense of déjà vu. "Lightning." she answered.

"How did you get into my throne room?" I asked the woman, and she began to explain her story to me. I took a minute to sort everything out and called my weapons back to me. "I hope you realize how hard it is to believe, but anything is possible I guess. Considering the powers that we have, and the things about the fal'cie are very much a legend to most of us here." I said and stood up.

I smiled at her a bit trying to hide the fact that my heart was beating fast. The fact that she almost kissed me set my adrenaline ablaze. My own shyness around women was coming into effect. "Our technology doesn't sound nearly as advanced as your worlds, but I'll try to help you find your back Miss Lightning." I said thinking it sounded like something cool to say.

"Lightning is fine, and thank you uhm?" Lightning started, and I realized I never introduced myself. Stupid me, if Prompto was a around I'd ask him to shoot me. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Noctis Lucius Caelum, I am son to King Caelum, and heir to his throne. My friends call me Noct for short." I said.

"Thank you your majesty." Lightning said, and I cringed a bit inside. "You can call me Noct, I hate it when people call me your majesty." I said. "Well with that settled, you will be my guest, and I'll have a room arranged for you. Ignis, I know you're there somewhere, could you show Lightning to her room?" I said.

"Of course Noct." Ignis said as he came into view. "By the way Noct, you should have stayed a sleep for a bit longer. You could have lost your first kiss." Ignis said to tease me. I turned slightly red, and noticed Lightning turn slightly red as well.

"What are you saying, hurry up so she can settle in." I said in haste so that I could take my time to regain my composure. "Then if you'll follow me miss Lightning." Ignis said and escorted Lightning outside to take her to his mansion. I took the time to call my maids, and had them prepare a room for her, and to have them draw a bath for her. I also told them to tell Gladiolus what room to take her to.

I wasn't going to hear the end of it from him, and sighed at the thought. I headed back to the main lobby to buy something to drink from one of the vending machines. The doors to the conference room opened, and a flood of people came out. My father noticed me, and waved me over. "Noctis, I heard the commotion outside. Well done on protecting the crystal." my father started.

"Thank you." I said in response. "You may go home early, I heard you have a guest you need to take care of." my father said, and I nodded. Ignis must have said something. I headed out, and saw that the army had come in, and were almost done cleaning up. They went to attention, and I saluted them.

I could see that Ignis was back already, and had the door open for me already. I got into the car, and Ignis closed the door. I rested my elbow against the window and placed my head on my fist. Ignis started to drive, and he adjusted his mirror to look at me.

"You okay Noct?" Ignis asked. "I'm just a little tired." I said. "You'll have to make sure to explain things to her, about this world that is." Ignis said. He was like a brother I never had, along with Gladiolus and Prompto.

We got back to the mansion, and Ignis parked the car in front of the mansion door. Gladiolus was waiting for us, and opened the door for me. "Yo, Noct you lady killer." he said with a big smile and laugh. I turned a bit red, and Ignis could be heard laughing in the front. "It's not like that." I said stuttering out a bit embarrassed.

"Still, you did a good job finding a fighting beauty like her." Gladiolus continued as Ignis went to go park the car. Gladiolus wrapped his arm around my head, and we walked into the mansion. Ignis caught up to us, and joined us inside as the maids welcomed us back.

"I'm home." Ignis and I said in unison. "Yosh, lets get to the dining room and eat!" Gladiolus said eager to eat. "You really are a glutton." Ignis said with a smirk. "It's fine it's fine. Being able to eat like me means you're healthy." Gladiolus said with a laugh. I smiled at the scene in front of me. I never did have much of a normal life. I had to really thank the two of them for being like my brothers.

Gladiolus and Ignis seemed to be discussing something, and the both turned back to look at me with a smile. "Hey Noct, can you take Lightning's meal to her?" Gladiolus asked. "Huh? Why?" I asked. "You two have some personal things to discuss right? And I told you to explain our world to her." Ignis said. I sighed a bit and gave in.

"I got it, Hand me a tray." I said. They handed me a portable tray, and Gladiolus made sure to remind of what room I put Lightning in. I walked the many halls, and reached her room. I knocked once, but didn't get a reply. I figured she was still in the bath, and went in to the room. I set the platter of food down on the wide table in the room, and sat down to wait for her.

Soon enough she came out, and I turned around. She was wrapped in a bath robe, her hair was still wet. 'Beautiful.' was the thought that crossed my mind. Her skin glistened, and I found myself turning red. I turned my head back forward and coughed a bit to gain my composure.

Once I regained my composure I spoke. "I brought you some food." I said trying to be as composed as possible. Lightning went back into the bathroom, and soon came back out in a white halter dress, with a long slit on the left side. Her hair was still a bit wet, but to me she still looked stunning. . "Thank you Noctis, for doing these things for me. Even though I'm a complete stranger." Lightning said.

I smiled for a split second feeling a bit happy to be thanked. I quickly regained my composure though. . "I couldn't just leave you in the situation you're in. Besides as a future king, I need to take care of those within my own kingdom because without them, I would be nothing more then an empty king." I said.

I swear I thought I could hear a cute giggle, but it could have been my ears playing tricks. . "Well I brought you your meal, and mine as well." I said and took the dome off the tray I had brought with me. We began to eat, and talk about our respective worlds. The world she came from truly sounded wondrous. Her story itself was like a fairy tale to me, but I believed her every word.

I in turn told her about our world, and the power struggle of the nations that were vying for control of the crystals. As we finished I decided to retire for the night, so that we may both digest the information we had just received. I walked to my study, and sat in my chair behind the desk.

I sat on it like I do on my throne. A knock on my door came. "Come in." I said. Gladiolus and Ignis came in sitting across from me. "So how'd it go lady killer?" Gladiolus asked with a grin on his face. "She had quite the story to tell." I said recalling it. "Do tell Noct." Ignis said, his own curiosity piquing.

I told them the story, and the two of them were taking time to digest everything. "That's one hell of a story." Ignis said. "Sounds like she'll be able to handle herself if she's here for now." Gladiolus said. "She's a guest, if I can I want her to take a small rest from the battlefield." I said.

"She had been fighting for so much, and now she was ripped away from being reunited with her sister. I couldn't let that part slide. If it's within my powers I want to help her." I said, and that earned a grin from the two in front of me. "You do say cool things once in a while." Gladiolus said.

"Well then Noct, we'll let you rest." Ignis said, and began dragging Gladiolus with him. "Night Noct." Ignis and Gladiolus said. "Good night you guys." I said, and resumed my position in my chair. I slowly fell asleep to find myself in front of Etro's painting once more.


	3. A New World

Thanks for the reviews once again. Sorry that this took a long time to come out. I'll admit that I was lazy about it, in a sense. I get writers block all too often, but I also work a bit of a physically exhausting job, so I usually crash when I come home. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and my book is coming along nicely. I'm almost done with it. Well again please read, and review. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A New World<strong>

The future holds many possibilities. The dreams that I had for the many possible futures, were too many to count. Though one stood out the most. That's what I remember from the dream that I had. I woke up, and viewed my surroundings. "That's right, I'm not in my world anymore." is what I said to myself. Fang, Vanille, I hope you can wait a bit longer, until I find my way back to you two.

I slowly got out of bed, and went through the daily routine of any woman. Once out of the bathroom I got dressed in my familiar clothes that had been washed. I checked my gun blade, and began maintenance work upon it. Cleaning the weapon, and working on it helped to distract me. The situation I was in now, was to say the least something I hadn't expected.

I heard a knock at the door, and turned to look in that direction. "Come in." I called out, and a maid came in with a tray. "I've brought you breakfast dear guest." the maid said and placed it down on the table. She uncovered the lid, and it revealed something familiar. It was like any other breakfast like I had back on Bodhum. "Thank you." I said and she took her leave.

I wasn't used to being served like this. Being in a military group, and living at home with Serah, between those things I always did things for myself. I set my tools down, and washed up in the bathroom. I came back out to sit down and eat. I cut the small omelette into sections, and placed it in my mouth.

The seasoning was right, and the texture was something I hadn't quite experienced except for in a restaurant. I had to hand it to the chef, he or she cooks better then Serah, and definitely better then me. I heard a knock at the door, and looked up as I set my fork and knife down. "Come in!" I called out, and Noctis came into the room. It looked like he just woke up because his hair was disheveled, and he had a slightly tired look on his face.

I had to admit he looked kind of cute that way. He yawned a little bit, but tried to gain his composure the best he could. He must have low blood pressure in the morning. "Good morning Lightning." Noctis said as he sat down across from me. "Morning Noctis." I said in reply. "Ah Noct is okay." Noctis said, and I smiled. Seems like he considers me as a friend already. "So what are you doing here this early in the morning Noct?" I asked the sleepy prince.

"Ah actually, Those two woke me up, and told me to invite you out after breakfast." Noctis said. "I see." I replied and had to admit that I was hoping he was here of his own accord. "Ah not that they had to tell me to." He said in a quick way to re-word it. I quirked an eye, and he seemed to compose himself to get what he wanted to say out.

"I was originally going to invite you out so that I could give you a tour of the city, but with my usual sleeping habits they came to wake me up." Noctis said, and adjusted himself in the chair he was sitting in. "Seems like they wanted to tag along as well is what I'm trying to get at. I wanted to give you a private tour, but then again like Gladiolus always says 'The more the merrier.' and I'd have to agree." Noctis said with a smile at me.

It was a bit awkward, but I'd attribute that to him being tired. "That sounds like fun then." I said happy to know he wanted to give me a private tour. It might be Stockholm Syndrome or something along those lines, but I feel comfortable talking to him. "You have a pretty interesting weapon." Noctis said taking note of my disassembled Omega Weapon.

"I could say the same for your little arsenal that you have." I said, and in that instant Noctis released them, and were floating right behind him. Taking a good look I noticed the variety, and had to admit was impressed. "I admit they come in handy, and are great because of the variety." He said as they vanished from sight.

"And they make for a great shield when my opponents are using guns." he added whilst stretching out a bit. The maid came back with another tray, and placed it in front of Noctis. It was the same breakfast in front of me. "Thanks as always Miluk." Noctis said and yawned a bit. The maid bowed and took her leave again. "Anyways," Noctis started while placing a strip of bacon into his mouth. "We'll show you around, and take you shopping for uhm how do I put it?" he asked a stopped for a second.

I in turn quirked an eyebrow at the pause. "Female products I guess." he said a bit awkwardly. He was silly in a way, and I had to admit, despite my usual stance on people like him, he was an exception. "Now that you mention it, I do need some things as far as those go." I said considering my situation. I'd be pretty embarrassed if my period started, and started bleeding everywhere. While I finished my breakfast, I went back to work on my gun blade, putting back together.

I took some glances looking at Noctis while he ate, and thought he looked amusing. Here was a prince that fiercely protects his kingdom with great force, but has low blood pressure in the morning, lazily eating his breakfast with a sleepy expression on his face. In a way I thought it was amusing, and cute in a way. I smiled a bit to myself while I continued working on reassembly of my weapon. I had to wonder what was coming over me. Was it because of the environment, or was it because I wanted to enjoy myself, knowing the outcome of what was awaiting me once I leave this place?

It wasn't exactly easy to pinpoint, but I might as well go along with it for now. Some things in this world can be controlled, while others are out of your control. When that dark shadow finds it fitting to retrieve me it will, but until then I should enjoy a part of my life. I'm sure Serah would be thrilled with the thought of me doing that. Honestly that sister of mine worries about me as much as I do of her. It's a comforting fact I guess.

I finished putting my weapon back together, and Noctis himself just polished his plate clean. "Shallwe get going?" he asked, and I nodded. "Lets get going. I'm interested in this city." I said in reply. I collapsed the weapon into its gun form, and placed it within my holster. I soon found myself following behind Noctis, and at the entrance Gladiolus, and Ignis were waiting for us. "Yo, Light-chan, did you sleep well?" Gladiolus asked with that same grin he had last night.

Ignis placed his face into the palm of his hand, and sighed a bit. "Hey Noct, I know you just woke up, and all, but could you do something about the mess that's known as your hair?" Ignis asked referring to Noctis' current hairstyle. "Eh?" Noctis replied, and looked into a mirror that was near the doorway. "Geh, is this how I've been this whole time." Noctis said while he looked at his reflection.

Noctis, using his hands, quickly fixed his hair the best that he could, and made it look a bit more neat. "Well I guess this is fine." Noctis said, and the other two laughed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. He really was like a bigger version of Hope in a way. Only since this one is old enough, I can…I wonder if it's the Stockholm like syndrome talking, or if it really is me. I need to evaluate myself.

"Hey you okay Lightning?" Noctis asked. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of the things I needed." I said lying a little bit. It was true that I was thinking about that, while at the same time thinking about my feelings. Times like these, I wish I lived a more normal life. "Well that's fine then. Well then everyone, lets head out." Noctis said, and the other two nodded.

"Ladies first." Noctis said, and I went ahead. "Thanks." I said in reply to the treatment. I really wasn't used to it. The last time someone said something like that to me was back in basic. He felt that women shouldn't be soldiers, and in turn I made him eat the dirt. Ignis drove around with the car, and we all proceeded into the vehicle. Gladiolus rode shotgun, and I was sitting in the back with Noctis.

He sat near the door, and was in the same position he was in when I first saw him. It seemed as if he was in thought. "So then Light-chan, we're going to be heading to the main part of the city. It's where everyone mostly hangs out, and goes shopping." Gladiolus said as he played the role of announcer for this expedition. "I'm in your care then." I said with a smile.

"Hey Noct, about that teppenyaki place." Ignis started while we came to a red light. "Oh yeah, this would be a good chance for us all to go and grab something different." Noctis said. "Oh, food was just mentioned wasn't it?" Gladiolus said with a huge grin on his face. "If we go you have to show some restraint big guy." Noctis said.

"Eh, that's no fun. When it comes to eating, one must do it with gusto." Gladiolus said while thumping his chest in an almost triumphant manner. I couldn't help, but laugh a little. The other's joined in, and it was nice to hear Noctis laugh. It was almost childlike in the sense that he was having fun. "And this is how we are once we get together Light-san." Ignis said, and started on the accelerator as the light turned green.

"You guys really are childhood friends aren't you." I had to ask. "Yep, we can tell you every embarrassing story about each other, and with a lot of visual details to go with it." Gladiolus said, and Noctis seemed to pale a bit. "Oh no we're not." Noctis said, and the conversation went back, and forth. It was entertaining to hear, and see. We arrived at out destination, and Ignis parked the car.

The cities center, was very lively, and under the warm light of the sun, and blue sky, it looked like a nice place to live in. Noctis took his time to explain the different shops, and how things worked. "So, what do you think of the city so far?" Noctis asked. "It's very different. It's refreshing in the fact that I don't have to worry about something roaming into the city for an attack." I said.

"Let me guess, a lot of wild beasts coming close to the village every now, and then?" Noctis asked. "Yeah, things like that happened once in a while, but while on my travels to get Serah back, we all fought what seemed like never-ending battles." I said recalling all of the battles we endured during that journey. "You deserve this break you know. A hero deserves it after such an ordeal." Noctis said in all seriousness.

"Thanks." I said. I wasn't expecting to be called a hero. The real heroes in that world are Fang, and Vanille. They sacrificed a lot just so they could hold Cocoon up from collapsing into Grand Pulse. If that fell onto Pulse, it would create a never-ending winter. A lot of lives would be lost, and the people would suffer. That type of weight was on their shoulders.

"I…" I started, but Noctis stopped me. "You lead a fierce charge into that battle. I can probably guess what you're thinking. Those two sacrificed a lot, and are heroes as well. Each of you are in that category. Despite what you may think, and feel about it, it's true that you all equally fought for what you believed in, knowing what would happen. Now you're trying to find a way to save them from an eternity in that crystal prison. In a sense at least to them, and those around you you're a hero." Noctis said.

I couldn't believe he had me pegged on what I was thinking. "That's cheating." I said, as something inside me was changing. I couldn't tell what it was, and then I felt something warm slide down my cheek. 'Tears.' I thought as I went to wipe them away. I couldn't understand why they were forming, but they were. Was it a sense of my own guilt fading away I had to wonder. Guilt because I thought I couldn't save them from their fate?

Deep down I knew that what Noctis said was true. The day I do free them I wonder if they would say something like that. Well Vanille might, that cheerfully, bubbly, yet cute idiot. I smiled, and at the same time Noctis placed a hand up to wipe away a few of the remaining drops. "Sorry if I upset you." he said in a somewhat panicky way. I thought it was kind of cute. "No, it's fine, it's just that you kind of hit home with what I was thinking." I said.

"Hey Noct, what the hell are you doing making a girl cry man!" a voice called out, and in a moments notice, a young man carrying a gun had Noctis in a headlock with a huge grin on his face. "It wasn't like I meant to!" Noctis cried out as he felt the wrath of his blonde hair companions noogie attack. I laughed at the sight, and the young man grinned at me. "So who's the babe?" the blonde asked. "Lightning Prompto, Prompto Lightning." Noctis said making the introductions quick.

"Pleasure to meet you Litchi!" Prompto said in an energetic way. "Litchi?" I asked, and Noctis was quick to answer. "Ah, no, don't worry about that, He likes giving people nicknames." Noctis said in reply to my question. "Oh, Prompto!" Gladiolus called out. "Yo Gladichii, and Ignicchi!" Prompto answered as the other two came into view. "Hey get this, Noct made Litchi cry." Prompto said. This in turn earned a stare from the two at Noctis.

They certainly are a lively bunch. In comparison to my travel companions, these four were really fun to be around. Gladiolus had Noctis in a headlock, much like Prompto had him in before, and Ignis was standing there scolding him. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me. "it's okay you guys, I'm better now." I said with a smile on my face. I hadn't had a good time like this in such a long time.

The shopping went on as planned, and I go the things that I needed. Noctis was quite cute since he seemed embarrassed to go into certain sections. The other three made fun of him for it, and that's how the day went. We found ourselves sitting in a restaurant, and I had to say it was a first, like many other things. "Woohoo! It's time for some food. Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat." Gladiolus said almost in a trance like state.

"Ah crap, he's going to eat a lot." Ignis said while leaning back into his chair. "Well I guess it's fine since the smaller version of him is in much the same state." Noctis said while pointing to Prompto. The chef came up to the table, and took our orders. He started with appetizers on the hot plate in the middle, and the flair he did with his knives, and spatula was entertaining.

The food was enjoyable, but I have to say that I think we ate all the food in the place. It was mostly Gladiolus, and Prompto that ate all the food. Later on Prompto left, and we headed back home. Gladiolus had collapsed in the main lounging area, and Ignis went to his own room. Noctis, and I on the other hand went out to the garden.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me so far." I said to start the conversation. "It's no problem at all. As long as everyone is having fun, that's all that matters. I'm not going to be around very often because of my job as guardian, so you can go out whenever you want. The purpose was to get you accustomed to the area." Noctis said, and I smiled. He was considerate to say the least. He was making sure that I wouldn't be bored at this mansion.

"You really are interesting." I started, and earned a quirked eyebrow. "Remember when I explained how I got here, that I saw you fighting that squadron off? You were elegant, and looked calm. But behind that mask, you are really caring, and considerate of the people around you. And you can be a bit silly at times." I said, and it earned a small tinge a red on Noctis' cheeks.

"I think you'll make a great king some day." I said, and Noctis' look softened a bit. "Thanks." he said in response. The night went on, and we talked throughout the night about various things. We also talked about the amount of food those two gluttons could eat, and me telling him that Gladiolus, would give Snow a run for his money in an eating contest.

We parted ways, and I sat in my room. I was in my nightgown, and I was sitting on my bed. "I wonder what my feelings are towards him?" I asked myself. I wasn't even sure really, but then again, I think somewhere I wanted something like this. I find myself thinking Serah, would probably find my situation to be interesting, and would be rooting for me to go for it. I find myself smiling at the thought.

I miss seeing her smiling face, and can't help but wonder how she was doing right now. Though I knew, deep down I knew what was going on with her right now. She's probably crying herself to sleep because of the time paradox that was being created. A lie, where I had died forming that crystal pillar as I helped Fang, and Vanille. I fell asleep, tired from the long day that I had, and had the same dream again, but it had a different outcome during one of the several outcomes.

At first it was familiar, finding myself sitting on a throne, but a figure was kneeling before me. I couldn't make out who it was, and thus the dreams continued.


	4. Guardian

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'd like to update this more, but I just finished the rough draft for my novel and I need to focus on getting that done. Going back for detail work and corrections is not fun, but one must do what one has to. I also need to either find a publisher, or self print it as an ebook. I'll update this when possible because it helps me with getting a flow for writing. I think I'm working myself into a corner because I also started on my second book that goes along with the first one since I have a planned series to make. About 12 more books that is T-T. Well anyways, enjoy the chapter and review. ah and for easier reading place the story width to half, and the spacing to expand, and I use the dark background because staring at white hurts my eyes lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Guardian**

I found myself standing in front of that ever familiar picture. The goddess Etro stared back at me from within the frame. I couldn't possibly understand why I continued to have this dream. I know that I would even find myself in front of the actual picture back at the head office. It's an enchanting piece of work, and it seems to grasp me, holding me in place whenever I'm looking at it.

I wonder what it all means. Is it a cry for help, or was it a warning of some sort? Only time would tell, or if I have a sudden epiphany. Until then I feel as though that these dreams will continue on. When the day comes that I must act, then so be it. She has granted me the power to protect and if she truly does exist in different parallels, then I will try my best to defend her. I feel that whatever it is she's trying to tell me will cause a ripple big enough to affect my world along with others.

Until that day comes however, I will stand, and fight to protect this place I call home. I can hear a voice calling out to me and it draws me from my thoughts. "tis…octis…Noctis! Hey wake up, we're almost there." an all too familiar said waking me from my slumber. "Huh?" I asked groggy from being woken. "Oi oi, Noctis, you should fix yourself up." Ignis said as he looked into the rearview mirror.

I looked at the window and it reflected the state I was in. "Geh!" I yelped out a bit, as I got a look at myself. I had a bit of drool running from my mouth and it was covering my glove. My hair was also a bit of a mess too. "How long was I out?" I asked Ignis whilst trying to fix myself. "For a good twenty minutes Noct, I was talking to you and when I turned back when I wasn't getting a response, found you sleeping. Late night?" Ignis asked me.

"No, just tired more than usual I guess." was my reply as we started to come to our destination. Outside I could already see Gladiolus, and Prompto waiting for us. Ignis turned the engine off and I got out of the vehicle. We had come to an old abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city do to the reports of some unknown activity. It could have been a rebellion group, or something else. "We scouted the area, but nothing looks to be out of place." Prompto said as he walked up to us.

"And the situation inside the building?" Ignis asked Gladiolus. "On the inside it looks normal, but there could be hidden doors, among other things inside. We were waiting for you guys so that we could all go down there." Gladiolus answered, giving his report on the situation we were in. "Well, guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, and search." I said while looking down at the building.

There was definitely life inside of it, but I couldn't tell if it was human, or beast. The only way was to go inside to find out. The four of us headed down to the building and began to cautiously breach the inside of the building. "Left side clear!" Gladiolus called out. "Right side clear!" Ignis called out for his side. "Center all clear." I said, and we regrouped with each other. The atmosphere felt strange to me, and I began looking around.

"Over there." I said while spotting something out of place. "What is it Noct?" Prompto asked, and I was looking for an answer myself. What was I seeing exactly? "It's a seal I think, or something else." I said without much confidence. That's when an arm tore through what I thought was a seal. Something was breaking out of it. "Everyone, at the ready!" I commanded, as the four of us pulled out our weapons.

Several more arms began to appear and whatever it was began to tear its way out of the seal. With some strength on its side, it expanded the seal and we began to see a shape. The monster landed on its feet once it tore free from its prison. It looked up at us with a single eye, its face was wrapped with cloth. "Oryah!" Gladiolus shouted out as he was the first to initiate the fight.

Once he got close enough, he threw a wild haymaker. The monster didn't seem to care as it took the hit to the face. Gladiolus smirked, but that was soon wiped from his face as he noticed he hadn't done much damage to the monster. The monster's eye looked down at Gladiolus, and then grabbed him by the head with one of its many arms. "Gragh, let go!" Gladiolus roared, as he tried to throw a kick. "Hold still." Prompto said to himself as he took steady aim.

"Let's go." I told Ignis, and he in response nodded. The both of us began charging in to the fight as well. The first shot was fired from Prompto, grabbing the monster attention, it tossed Gladiolus to the side, and began lumbering its way to Prompto. Ignis, and I intercepted the monster.

Ignis began to cast a Fira spell, and launched it at the monsters direction. The monster swatted the fireball out of the air, and cracked open its mouth. It shot a beam out from its mouth, and I intercepted it with my Aegis of weapons. The impact of the beam hitting my weapons and the amount of dust around, caused a bigger explosion in the room than originally intended.

Using my swords as a fan of sorts, I cleared the room of the smoke only to find the monster right in front of me. It lashed out with a swiping attack, knocking me back. I flipped on the ground, and came to a skidding halt. More support fire was coming from Prompto, as his bullets hit there mark. Gladiolus came in from the left flank while the monster was distracted, and aimed a shot to the monsters body, this time with his pile bunker.

Pressing the button on his fist weapon, a large shockwave went through the monster. It screeched out loud, loud enough for us to have us covering our ears. Taking the opportunity to make some distance, the monster knocked Gladiolus away once again. More shots were fired from Prompto, this time with different shells, the impact being much harder against the monsters flesh.

The bullets he shot were flatheads which caused the monster to reel back from the impact alone. Ignis came charging in through the front while chanting a spell. His sword seemed to be steaming, and once he got in close, he dodged a strike from the monster. Taking careful aim, he sliced an arm off of the monster. The spell he chanted imbued his sword with ice properties, causing the stub left behind to be encased with ice.

It was going to let out another screech, but I surrounded it with my swords, creating a barrier by having my swords spin like a tornado, sucking the air out from the middle so that it couldn't use its screech. Prompto had placed a special explosive round into his shotgun, and smirked. "I think it's time we said goodbye to this nuisance, and continue with our search." Prompto said while taking careful aim. He was aiming for the gap left behind from the uneven spacing from my swords.

"Bang!" Prompto yelled out as he found the sweet spot, firing the bullet. It successfully went through the gap left behind from my weapons, and right into the monsters exposed eye. The explosive tip ignited upon impact, and created a fire pillar from the tornado that was left behind. This resulted in the monster being incinerated, or so I would have thought as I retracted my blades. Once the pillar dissipated, the monster was standing, but barely. Half of its head was gone, and it cracked its mouth open again.

I summoned my sword around the monster in an array and instantly brought the weapons down, piercing through it. That's when it began to laugh. "He was right." the monster began as it gurgled on its own blood. "You will be a nuisance if you crossed into that world…" The monster said with its last breath, and disappeared into pyre flies. "Whew, that was dangerous." Prompto said as we regrouped.

"You're telling me, nice back up there Prompto." Gladiolus said while catching his breath. "Its parting words, what do you think they mean?" Ignis asked as a generalized question. "Who knows? In the meantime, we need to finish our mission here. We can think about the rest later." I said as we began to move. The words struck me as odd. What could it have meant crossing worlds. The only that had done that was Lightning, and I doubted that we would be able to do the same thing.

The dust explosion from before uncovered a hidden path, leading down into a sublevel basement. Once we reached the bottom, we found a place with many symbols strewn about. Everything from magic circles, to left over pages of a thesis report. The life that I had felt earlier, I wonder if it was from that monster earlier because I can still feel something. Whatever it was, it was down there with us.

"Man when was this place last used?" Gladiolus questioned while knocking some cobwebs away from overhead. "I'd say a while." Ignis replied while he scanned the area. "Place looks like it was for a cult of some sort," Prompto started, and pointed to a picture. "Looks like they worshipped the Dragon King himself." Prompto finished as I saw the picture of Bahamut.

Time seemed to have stopped as the world around me turned to grey. In front of me is a little girl in what appears to be tribal clothing of sorts. "Who are you?" I asked while looking at her. "You are the one she chose to be her guard. In a future that is one of many possible, I have seen what fates could be, and you have been appearing in some of them just recently." The girl started as she walked up to me, hands outstretched with a blue flower.

"What do you mean?" I asked, being wary of the girl. Right now, whatever was happening, I was in her plane. "All will be known in time as the flow continues to warp and change. My time is almost done, something has changed once again." she said as her eyes started to glow. Whatever it was that she was seeing, once it ended she started to fall. Instinctively I ran forward, catching the girl, and cradled her in my arms. "Do not worry," she started, as she reached a hand up to my face.

"This is my fate for all of eternity, I will be reborn in another generation. I will remember you, and the warning I'm about to give you. Her fate is to sleep forever, until the end of time. Guard her from him, the guardian that protects me." she said with the last of her strength. Her breath drew silent, and I laid her down, the flower she had been holding had fallen from her hand. I crossed her arms, and placed the flower on her chest. I stood up, and looked down at her body.

The young girls body vanished from sight as time seemed to resume. "Hey Noctis!" a voice said drawing me from the spot I was staring at. What had I just seen? What was the warning she had given me? "You all right Noct?" Ignis asked. "Yeah, yeah, just fine." I said to reassure my friends. "Well lets go report our findings." Gladiolus said as we all started to walk away from the area. Prompto and Ignis had gathered what they could of the documents laying around, and we headed back to the capital.

"You should probably grab some sleep for a bit Noct." Ignis said as he started the engine to the car. "Yeah." I said in response. It wasn't a question of me being deprived of sleep, but that of what I had seen and heard. It had to do with Lightning somehow, and what was that glow in that girls eyes that caused her death?

The symbol of Etro had appeared, and argh! My head is in a mess right now. I'll think of the rest later after I grab some Z's. I closed my eyes and as I fall into a gentle slumber, I find myself in front of Etro's painting once more. "What is it that I'll have to do later? What happens to you when Lightning goes back?" I asked. Right, like a painting is going to answer me. Questions seemed to pile up one after the other as I wrack my brain for the answers.

There are other things I need to worry about. That cult that had left their things behind for instance. Where had they gone? What were they researching, and have they joined another country to try, and invade my kingdom? If a war was starting, I need to start preparations. It wouldn't be the first time because I had to fight in the skirmishes against Country B. I need to worry about the now in the mean time.

I look back at the painting, and search it for answers nonetheless. Who's knight will I be? Yours Etro, or quite possibly that little girls? Could it be someone else in a different world all together? Only time will tell huh? That little girls dying words stuck with me, and so did that monsters. Etro, when the time comes I will be ready to fight. Till then, for the sake of my kingdom, I must protect my home first.


	5. Soldier

****Kamui: Thank you everyone for waiting on this. I have been very busy with life as of late especially since I've had to start taking care of my little sister among the other things I'm doing right now. I haven't had much time to do much of anything really. Between my job, sister, house chores, and my book that I'm finalizing, I rarely get the sleep I need, nor do I have the extra time to do many things like write this. So to those that continue to wait, I'm sorry. This may turn out to be a very short story in the end, but I think that's for the best if I end it at around ten chapters. well that's what I had it planned for in the first place. I'll continue to do what I can in between. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter, please read and review! until next time! ( ^ _ ^ )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Soldier<strong>

The bright morning sun shining bright in the sky reminded me of the sun that I saw for the first time on Gran Pulse. The city I'm currently residing in is definitely different compared to that quiet little village by the beach that Serah and I lived in on Cocoon. "Oh… Light!" A voice calls out to me. Turning my head I see Gladiolus with a big grin on his face. "What is it Iolus?" I ask the man whom I've become acquainted with over the short two weeks that I've been here. "I'm glad I found you, I was looking for a sparring partner since everyone is out right now… I'm just the type that can't sit still." Gladiolus laughs slightly embarrassed as he says this.

"I don't mind… it's been a while since I've done anything like that and I'm afraid of getting rusty." I reply back, agreeing to the friendly match. "Yosh! Then let's head away from the mansion." Gladiolus cheerfully said as he led the way. I find myself chuckling slightly at his boisterous personality and find myself wondering where he gets his energy from. Gladiolus and Prompto were like the two pranksters in the group from what I've learned. Ignis acts as the big brother and Noctis… he tries hard to act cool despite his shyness. In some ways, a person like that pisses me off, but on the other side of that coin he's an honest person that fights for his beliefs.

I can't dislike him for that… in fact that shyness of his is kind of cute sometimes, especially when the other's gang up on him. Reaching an isolated area, Gladiolus stops, "This space should be perfect." Gladiolus says with a nod. "Is this going to be hand to hand, or are we going with what we're comfortable with?" I ask with my arms crossed. "Well, I'm not much for fighting someone that isn't comfortable at the start, so yeah, basically fight like you normally would." Gladiolus said with a grin on his face.

I know that he's almost exactly like Snow… both of them like to use their fists, have a stupid amount of stamina, and lastly they have raw strength that surpasses a normal human's logic. I draw my gun blade from its sheathe, transforming it from its gun shape to that of a sword before taking my stance. Gladiolus watching on whistles before slamming his fist into the open palm of his other hand, his pile bunker unfolding as he does it. "One round match, first one to get hit with a clean blow loses." Gladiolus said, setting the condition for victory. I nod my head in agreement, "Ready whenever you are Iolus!" I call out from my starting position. "Then… begin!" Gladiolus yells out as we both charge at each other.

Gladiolus' straight right flies forward at an almost sub-sonic speed by my head, but I'm able to dodge the punch before hand from reading to his initial movement. I return the favor by aiming the back of my sword at his torso, but the blow is stopped by Gladiolus' pile bunker. "I knew you'd be able to dodge that punch… I just had a feeling you would." Gladiolus grunted out as we both tried to push forward. I was swiftly losing ground because of his size. No, matter how you look at it, the fact that I'm smaller then him easily means he can toss me to the side soon. "You as well, using your pile bunker as an arm guard is smart, but," I say before stepping back to break his balance.

"You can't ignore physics." I say as Gladiolus tumbled forward slightly. I step forward to launch a knee strike, but to my miscalculation, Gladiolus caught me to regain his balance. 'Gladiolus at this range is dangerous.' I think to myself. Just as the thought had left, Gladiolus threw an elbow strike. In response I lifted my arm up to block the blow, but instantly regret it because of the force behind the attack. I noticed Gladiolus rearing back for another strike and prepare myself to block once more, but the sight of his bent knee catches my attention.

'I can use that!' without hesitation, I use my free leg to step onto his knee while forcing my other leg out before back flipping away. The maneuver caught Gladiolus by surprise slightly, but it wasn't enough to make him lose focus. Gladiolus was upon me within an instant, but I dodged his lariat strike by spinning underneath the stretched out arm. During this little transition, I manage to strike Gladiolus with the back of my sword. "Ah~ man… guess I lost this match." Gladiolus groans out, but quickly smiled soon after. "I have to admit… you had me worried there with those heavy strikes." I say while shaking out my arm.

"Ah- sorry about that, I have a hard time holding back my own strength sometimes." Gladiolus apologized wholeheartedly. I smile at the man while shaking my head, "It's all right, after all that's how a match is." I tell my sparring partner. "Have to say… you're a tough one, I think you could give Ignis and Noctis a run for their money." Gladiolus said as he walked to a nearby bench. I take notice that the bench was fully supplied with towels and water bottles. 'Guess he's well prepared… unlike that idiot…' I find myself thinking as I catch a towel that has just been tossed towards me.

"You must have been one hell of a vanguard in your unit back home." Gladiolus says before taking a swig from his water bottle. "I wouldn't really know if I was the best at it, but I was one of the most praised during my time in the academy." I respond as I take a seat next to the man. We chatted for a while about various things from martial arts to food before he had to go out on patrol. I find my way back into the mansion to take a shower as I think about my days as a cadet in Cocoon. 'Those days were full of hardship… I had to steel myself for Serah's sake… because I wanted her to remain safe during the growing rebellions.' my thoughts run as the hot water rains down on me.

'But she can't remain safe… not with that fate awaiting her Lightning.' a voice rings out in my head. Startled I look around, but notice there isn't a presence anywhere in the room. 'I am not there, but I am awaiting your return while I sit here in Valhalla my dear knight.' the voice continues. "Etro?" I ask out loud. 'Indeed, it is I.' Etro replies, her soft voice calming me down slightly. I wonder why… why of all the times and places did she chose to speak to me while I was showering?

As if she had read my thoughts, Etro answered my question. 'I wanted to surprise you a little, was it too much to do it while you were showering?' Etro asks playfully. "Just a bit." is my reply as I find myself sighing. 'As much as I would like to chat more normally with you, I have some urgent news to tell you.' Etro says. "What is it?" I ask as I turn the shower off. 'Caius Ballad… he's trying to tear his way into the world I temporarily sent you to in the hopes of dragging you back so that he may complete his plans.' Etro's voice took on a serious tone. My eyes narrow as the image of the man appears in front of my eyes, but something else catches my attention. "Wait… what do you mean by temporarily sent me to this world?" I ask.

'I was trying to give you a brief reprieve from the battles to come, but it seems like it'll be really short lived at the rate Caius is going to get to you.' Etro said earnestly. "So he's that desperate to carry out his plans?" I ask the goddess. 'Until that time comes though, I want you to enjoy yourself in that world as much as possible… you must know my story after all…' Etro spoke the last part quietly. "The lonely goddess." I say to myself. 'If possible… when you get dragged here, I want to hear your stories… of the adventure you had in that land.' Etro said before her voice vanished completely.

"Of course Etro… I'll tell you all you want to hear, in the mean time I need you to hold steadfast until my return." I say to myself after drying off. The purpose I was brought to this world… unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to enjoy it anymore… now that I know Caius is coming after me here. Really… such a childish wish, but I can't let her hopes die… not for an instant.

I've already accepted the path laid out before me, but am I truly prepared for it now that I've had the time to make new friend's? Such a silly question… to protect everyone around me, I'll have to be prepared no matter what, just like the time I was a soldier on the front lines. Finding a new resolve within myself, I find myself getting dressed in my standard battle uniform before heading out to help patrol the city.

I find myself wandering through the busy metropolitan while looking at its grandeur in awe. No matter how many times I come here, the energy of the area always seems to strike me into that state. It was as peaceful as it could get, just like it would be in that world right now since Cocoon is being held up. I wonder if I'll ever find another chance like this… living peacefully without the fighting? That's what any sane person wants at the very least isn't it? Caius… the thing you're after… I can understand it very well, but is it really worth sacrificing the lives of billions for the sake of the one girl?

To you, a guardian of the ages… to the prophet… I suppose it is worth it all, but what you're trying to destroy is something just as precious to me. When we meet on the field of battle, I wonder if you'll meet me honorably like a true warrior or if you'll fight to a means that justifies the end? Only time will tell in the end, but until then, I will keep myself sharp for the sake of the impending battles to come. Just as I was about to head back to the mansion, a shriek catches my ears.

I run in the direction the sound came from to find a sight I had never seen before in front of me. A beast was tearing through a dimensional rift as if it were trying to free itself into the world. "Get back!" I order the crowd around the rift. Panic… a mass panic started as those in the vicinity fled to safety. Tch… why is something like this happening in a peaceful city? Is it because of my existence… is this Caius' way of trying to get to me? Whatever it is, for the time being while I'm in this world, I'll protect those around me. Without a second thought, I switch to my Ravager Paradigm before laying down a barrage of fira spells toward the rift.

Just as the masses of fire struck the rift they were instantly nullified by whatever it was tearing itself out. "Damnit." I curse as the beast stands in front of me. It's a creature shaped as a human, but its features weren't even close to human. It looked like a marionette of some sort, but without the strings attached to it. Cocking its head slightly, the creature stared straight at me. "Lightning." The marionette says in a monotone voice. Narrowing my eyes slightly, "How do you know my name?" I ask as I ready my weapon. "He is awaiting your return." The marionette replied. "Caius…" I say in a slightly disgusted manner. "You are not allowed this reprieve, Lightning. It is your duty to die at his hands to end the cycle of time." The marionette says as it twitches slightly.

"Sorry, but if he wants me to come back, he'll have to drag me back himself." I say before charging forward with a Fira spell ready. "I will drag you back in his place… crippled if I have to so that he may plunge his sword through your heart." The marionette says as a pair of knives appear in its hands. I launch my fira spell, but it doesn't land which causes the marionette to laugh. "Foolish woman, no matter what spell you use, it'll be useless!" The marionette cackles as it prepares to attack me.

Without warning, the creature is right in front of me, forcing me to raise my sword to block its attack. It's swift shallow strikes get through a few times to cut my arm, leg, and neck causing me to bleed lightly before I manage to jump back. Before I can even land, the marionette is in front of me again. Preparing for the worst to come, I hastily draw my sword up to block my most vital of organs. Just when the marionette was prepared to strike, something struck it from the side causing it to fly off with the object. "Oryah! Bastard! What do you think you're doing with Light-chan, huh!?" a familiar voice yells out. Upon further inspection, the creature seems to have been hit by a newspaper vending machine.

Looking at where the object flew from, I found Gladiolus along with Noctis standing in the distance. "Are you all right Lightning?" Noctis asks as he walks to my side. "Yeah, I'll be fine… they're only shallow cuts." I reply as I get back into a stance. "I guess we should take care of that thing, before anything else…" Noctis says as his eyes glow red. "Alright then, let's kick this things ass and head home for lunch!" Gladiolus says cheerfully as he walks up to us.

"Again with the food you lug." Noctis sighs out, but the banter is short lived as the marionette tried lunging at us. Before it could even touch us, it was repelled by Noctis' barrier of weapons. "Iolus if you would please." Noctis said calmly. "Oh!" Gladiolus replied before rearing his fist back, his pile bunker at the ready. The marionette tried lunging once more only to be met by the same barrier, but at the same time, it was met by Gladiolus and his pile bunker. The resulting shock wave from the punch caused half of its head to shatter as it flew backwards. "Damn you human's that are getting in the way of 'his' plans!" The marionette screeched before throwing its knives at us.

Transforming my weapon into its gun form, I shoot the knives down before charging a ruinga into it to fire a blast at the marionette. Pulling the trigger, the spell bullet engulfed its target, causing it to shatter into pieces. "Whew… well that was one hell of a way to destroy it." Gladiolus said as he retracted his weapon. "Where did that thing come from?" Noctis asked out of concern. "It came out of something that looked like a dimensional rift." I replied. Noticing the looks on their faces, it seemed like this wasn't the first time they had seen one.

"Just like that time on the outskirts." Noctis muttered to himself. "We should probably discuss this all back home." said I. "I'd have to agree with Light-chan." Gladiolus said as a crowd began gathering. With a nod of his head, Noctis waved a car down. Noctis' limo rolled up with Ignis in the driver's seat. Without asking a word, Ignis drove us all back to the mansion so that we could discuss what had happened. Finding ourselves in the lounging area of the mansion, we began our discussion.

"Another creature from a dimensional rift huh?" Ignis asked as he adjusted his glasses. "It seems like something wants me back in my own world desperately." I said as to answer one of the questions they may have had. "This is quite troublesome… if these things continue popping up randomly, we could be in for some trouble…" Noctis said as he rested his head on his fist. "That one we fought in the outskirts wasn't a pushover… neither was this one." Gladiolus said. "I'm sorry… I seem to be the cause for this." I say while bowing my head.

"Ah, no, don't worry about it Light." Ignis said hastily. "It really isn't… it's the one behind the monsters that is at fault." Noctis followed up. "But…" I tried to interject, but I was stopped. "I promised that I would protect those in this kingdom from harm… even you Lightning. So long as you are my guest here, I will protect you until it is time for you to go back on your own." Noctis said confidently. "Oi oi, don't forget about us!" Gladiolus exclaimed as he put Noctis in a headlock. "Honestly… trying to act all cool here." Ignis said with a playful smile on his face.

I find myself smiling at the scene in front of me. 'I want to defend this place too.' I think to myself. The scene in front of me blew away any worries and doubts I may have had. Etro gave me this chance… so I have to do what I can until I have to go back. Caius… not everything will go your way. No matter how much you try to force me back, we'll stop your plans… you'll just have to wait patiently until our time of battle truly comes to be. Our conversation continued well into the night about what to do in case of other attacks until it was time to sleep.

I made my way into the bedroom I was given then began stripping off my clothes before staggering my way to the soft plush bed. I fall on top as my heavy eyes slowly begin to close. The exhaustion from sparring with Gladiolus and that fight took its toll on me. Soon enough, I find myself fast asleep as I watch the dreams Etro gives me of possible futures. One in particular continues to play before me constantly. The image of a knight dressed in black while kneeling in front of me remains vivid in my mind as the dreams shift and continue.

Caius… for the sake of my dear Serah… for the sake of the human's you plan to destroy… for the sake of Noctis' Kingdom, I must stop you at all costs. That's my duty as a soldier… as a knight.


	6. Ballad

****Kamui: Thank you for the review and thank you to those for adding this story to their alerts, favorites, etc. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out because A: I'm sick and B: I'm clearly not thinking as straight as I would like. I wrote this instead of looking over my book to do more work on because of how I'm feeling. in comparison to sitting down to edit something compared to writing, I went with writing something because it's much easier. I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the others or if it doesn't make too much sense etc. Though, even with that said, I hope you the reader's enjoy this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ballad<strong>

Hazily, I awake from a deep slumber as my limo comes to a halt. "ince… pri… prince… Prince Noctis!" a voice rouses me further from a dream I no longer have recollection of. Scanning where I am, I see my driver for the day, "Are we here already, Touji?" I ask the man taking Ignis' place for the day. "Yes, we've confirmed unusual energy wavelengths coming from this building for some time now." Touji said as he pointed to an abandoned building in the slums. "Anything else out of the ordinary I should know about before I begin my mission?" I ask before stretching my body out. My body groans slightly from my improper sleeping posture, but it soon goes back to normal.

"There have been reports of a cult that worships the Dragon King coming and going from the scouts sir." Touji replied. My eyes narrow as I hear about the cult, 'Just like that time we went to investigate the first time…' I think to myself. The chances of me running into a tough enemy were high, but that didn't matter. Whether it's scum, monsters, or even a god that tries to attack my Kingdom, I will fight to protect them. Just like what I promised Lightning… whatever it is that wants to drag her back before her time here is done, I will beat it down no matter how many times it takes.

Though I have to wonder… I know I'm doing this mostly as a sense of duty… I understand that about myself, but I'm being more partial towards my guests needs as of late. I wonder if all that goading from Gladiolus and Ignis is finally getting to me about her. Am I falling in love with that beautiful soldier? That matter must wait at the moment… for now, I have a building to inspect and clues to find. "Thanks Touji, I'll be going from here." I say before exiting the car. "Sir." Touji says with a salute. I walk into the district while keeping my senses sharp.

For all I know, I could be walking into a trap. The people of this cult have been bothering me as of late too. Everyone knows of the legendary dragon god that roamed the skies of this world… he is just as popular as the stories of our gods and goddesses. A being so powerful that we human's created special knights in order to deal with him in case he were ever to go berserk. Though Bahamut vanished from this world, dragon's still roam the planet in his stead. This in itself has led to the creation of Dragoon Knight's… though I have yet to meet one in person, I hear their power is unrivaled in the field of battle… though that is a story for another time.

Having made my way through the district, I find myself standing in front of my objective. 'There's definitely a strange wavelength of energy here… and this feeling… where have I felt it before?' I think to myself as I prepare to infiltrate. Rounding my way to the back, I find a door I can enter through. With the help of the crystal particles I have at my command, I try to feel out if there's anyone on the other side. Unable to feel any presence within the vicinity, I open the door slowly. The sound of the hinges groaning ring out slightly, but I manage to keep the noise minimal with the help of my crystal particles.

Once inside, I scan the area to look for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing… I don't sense anything at all… "What the hell is going on?" I ask no one in particular. The presence I felt outside… it's no longer in the building. The strange wavelength is still here, but the presence of the cult members is gone. If this was a trap… I fell into it wonderfully. I reach my hand back to open the door, but find that I can no longer turn the knob… much less force it open because of a barrier. "Damnit…" I curse under my breath. "Looks like I don't have a choice… I have to move forward and hope this trap doesn't kill me." I find myself saying.

Moving forward, I use the crystal particles to help me scan the area's ahead. 'Their presence really has disappeared from this place.' I find myself thinking once more as I find myself standing in front of some double doors. A guttural feeling runs through my body… this feeling… the smell of blood… a feeling of dread overcomes me slightly as I open the doors slowly. My eyes widen before I force them shut. Taking a slow deep breath, I slowly open my eyes as I resolve myself to not turn away from the sight in front of me. A pool of blood, a mountain of corpses, freshly rendered flesh, the looks of twisted happiness, despair, and terror on the faces of the deceased is what greets my vision.

"How could this," I was cut off before I could finish my sentence. "Happen?" a voice says from within the room. I instantly prepare my guard of weapons as I look around to find the source of the voice. 'This can't be right… I scanned the room before coming in. There shouldn't be anyone here.' My mind races as I search the area. "I wouldn't worry about finding me quite yet, boy." the voice says coldly. "Who are you! I demand you show yourself this instance!" I call out in the hopes of seeing who my enemy is.

"As much as I would like to, I am unable to at the moment, but at the very least, I can tell you who I am." The voice replies. 'Just what kind of trap did I land myself in?' I question myself. "I am the force that had been disrupting your Kingdom as of late… yes, disturbing it in the hopes of dragging the warrior goddess back into our destined battle. I am the last guardian to the foreseeing prophet in a world you do not understand." The voice continues. 'So he's the one responsible for all of this.' I think to myself as I piece things together in my head.

"I am Caius Ballad, boy." Caius' voice sounds like its right behind me which forces me to turn around swiftly to find nothing there. "I'm only here to give you fair warning since your world has nothing to do with mine… don't interfere in other's destinies!" Caius says in a harsh tone. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that you don't have any rights to say that… especially since you've been attacking my Kingdom in such a roundabout way to bring one woman back… let's get this straight right now. If you dare threaten this peaceful land any further before she's supposed to return, I will shut down any attempts in doing so as this Kingdom's Guardian." I reply firmly.

"Foolish boy… you would go so far for a woman that's meant to die at my hands?" Caius asks. "The moment she set foot in this Kingdom was the moment she became one of those I must protect." I say as I grasp a hold of my broadsword. "I admire your zeal boy, but…" Caius trails off as a powerful energy fills the room. "You cannot protect that woman, let alone your Kingdom if you decide to oppose me." Caius says as the bodies in front of me begin to dissolve. The source of the energy filling the room is coming from the pile of corpses that had just dissolved. The thing I saw next though left me at a loss for words. A giant mass grew from that mountain of corpses… a mass that was in the shape of an egg.

The next thing that reached me was the sound of that egg cracking. "Until I gather the proper energy from these Bahmut worshippers to fully form in your world to drag that woman back, I'll have you play with another one of my creations." Caius says as the egg fully hatches. The smell of decay filled the room almost instantly as a half rotten arm of a dragon emerged from the egg. The dragon pulled itself out of the opening it made before landing in front of me. The dragon's flesh was decaying as a virulent toxin seemed to be coming from its mouth. "A ghoul dragon!" I exclaim in awe. "If you survive this boy, we will meet once again in the future." Caius says as his voice fades out.

Stomping its way towards me before stopping, the ghoul dragon lets out a screeching roar. "Damnit… this was one hell of a trap to fall into." I curse as I reach into a pouch to produce a half-mask that worked the same way a gas mask does. Securing the mask onto my face, I summon my artillery of weapons before aiming them at the dragon. Using my control over the crystal, I launch my weapons forward as projectiles. The weapons crash against the decaying flesh, some rebounding off because of the hard scales while the others pierce through the vulnerable parts.

The dragon roars loudly, the resulting sonic boom from its roar crashes into me violently causing me to fly into a nearby wall. The force I was thrown back with sent me right through the concrete wall as I crashed into another wall to stop me. Falling to a knee, I look up while breathing heavily. "Damnit… I think I broke a rib." I cough out as the dragon's talon crashes through the wall I had just been sent through. "Heh… this is looking bad." I manage to say before dodging a swipe from its claw. As I roll on the ground, I manipulate my weapons to rain down on the dragon from above while I try to stab it from underneath.

The dragon seemed to have read my actions as it used its wings to blow my weapons back before jumping out of the way of my attack from below. I follow up with an unrelenting attack from my weapons to keep the beast at bay as I rush in for another attack. With an Omni-directional attack from my weapons, I manage to surround the dragon before attacking it. My entire arsenal finds its way through the vulnerable decaying skin of the dragon to pierce through it. "I can't stop there just yet." I say as the glow in my eyes changes to a pitch black.

With my weapons inside of the dragon, I force them to bounce around inside to destroy its many vital organs. The dragon's loud screech of agony pierces my ears as it rears back its head to attempt a desperation attack. 'Shit… that poisonous breath!' My thoughts exclaim rather loudly as I prepare myself for the attack. Forcing my weapons out of the dragon's body, I gather the bloodied weapons in front of me before creating an array to block the incoming breath attack. Just as the toxic breath attack left the dragon's mouth, I began spinning my weapon's at the highest speed I could manage. The cone shaped array worked to repel the breath attack back towards the dragon, the highly toxic breath attack was the final blow as it began melting the dragon down to the bone.

That when time stopped… "This is…" I trail off as the familiar grey scene is laid out before me. "I'm surprised you managed to survive." a voice calls out to me from behind. 'It can't be!?' I find myself thinking as the familiar figure of a girl in tribal clothing stands before me. "Caius is desperately trying to end this cycle of death before our world ends in the far distant future." the girl says as she walks up to me with a flower in hand. "The cycle of death?" I ask in a perplexed tone. "To be precise, my death and those of the future Yeul's." Yeul says as she stands right in front of me.

"You want him to stop… don't you?" I ask the young girl in front of me. She silently nods her head, "To be born again and again may seem like a curse, but I don't mind because I can stay by his side for all of time… though I think somewhere along the way… my predestined death over the countless centuries he's looked after me has broken something inside of him…" Yeul says with a sad smile. "That's to be expected I think… I'm not him, nor do I claim to understand what it is he feels, but I think I can understand it… the inability to protect someone you care for… to watch a fleeting existence pass by before a new Yeul is created… are each of you different in your different incarnations?" I ask the girl.

"Yes, though we share the same appearance, voice, eyes, and other physical aesthetics, each of us have our own hobbies and things we enjoy." Yeul answered as she looked behind me. "I think I get it now… though I shouldn't be saying this… for the life of one single girl, he plans on destroying an entire world and its reality… as someone who is charged with the duty of a guardian… he fails in that aspect. He's not even taking your feelings into consideration it seems like." I say as I notice a somewhat hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm not saying you're the root of the problem, you're a victim just as well to a selfish ideal it seems." I follow up.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this from someone of a different world, but…" Yeul trails off. "I'll do what I can for my side… for my Kingdom, for my friends, for Lightning, her loved ones, for you, and even for him… when the time comes, I will do my best to help out in that battle." I vow to the girl that's standing in front of me with tears falling from her eyes. "Do you promise?" Yeul asks with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "As a future King, it's my duty to carry out the vows that I make." I reply. Yeul's body seizes for a moment as Etro's symbol appears in her eyes, "Another future has been written once again." Yeul says before collapsing. I manage to catch her in my arms before lowering her to the ground gently.

"The power to see the future comes at the expense of my life span… this is why Caius fights… you, whom is a stranger to our conflict, I deeply apologize for dragging you into this… I will remember this conversation as my memories are passed onto the next Yeul." Yeul says before her eyes shut, her breath growing still as her body lies limp against my own. I cross Yeul's arms over her chest while resting the flower she had been carrying on top of her. 'It's a cruel fate… no matter how I look at it.' I think to myself as her body fades away along with the grey world. The sound of the dragon's dying roar snaps me back to reality, 'Shit, I need to get out of here… the gasses from its toxin will probably melt my body down to the bone if I stay here.' I think before making a run for the nearest exit.

Using my weapons as a battering ram, I tear through a door to exit out of the building. Using my weapons as a barricade, I block the door and create a seal so that the gasses don't escape into the sector. "Prince!" a voice calls out as the sound of tires screeching to a halt reaches my ears. "Touji, call a hazard unit and get this building sealed A.S.A.P. while I hold back the fumes inside!" I order my driver. "Understood!" Touji replies as he brings his cell phone out to make the call.

**Hours Later**

**Noctis' Study**

I find myself sitting in my study after having gone through decontamination amongst other things after my mission. Yeul's words, Caius' threat, and Lightning's duty… I was mulling these things over. Etro… as a benevolent being… how could you have let such a thing happen? My promise to you hasn't wavered, but all of these things that are transpiring has a connection to you, the lonely goddess. I don't know the entire story, so I cannot judge anything. My eyes slowly grow heavy as I soon find myself asleep. "Here I am once more Etro… this painting of you is truly beautiful, yet so sorrowful…" I say to no one in particular as I find myself in front of the familiar painting within my dreams.

Whatever may come… I have my duty to fulfill, right?


	7. Emotion

Kamui: and so here we are with another chapter. I rushed this a bit, so I'm not too sure how it turned out since I'm kind of tired lol. I've been recovering from acute bronchitis and a respiratory infection... ah it totally sucks being sick during ones birthday. well I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Emotion<strong>

A childish sleeping face… a face I've grown to enjoy looking at over the two month period I've been here now. Noctis, the Prince of this Kingdom was fast asleep in front of me. When was it that I grew to enjoy watching this man sleep? What is it that seems to draw me to you whenever I see you? It's no longer because he reminds me of Hope… it's something different all together. "I wonder if it really is Stockholm syndrome… or if I really am…" I trail off as I continue to watch Noctis sleeping soundly.

**20 Minutes Earlier**

"Light-San, can I ask you a favor?" Ignis asks me. "Sure, what is it?" I reply with a slightly puzzled look upon my face. "It seems like Noct is still asleep in his study, could you go wake him up for me while I help the maid's prepare breakfast?" is Ignis' request. "I can take care of that." I reply as I get up from my seat in the library. Walking down the halls, I look at the various paintings on the wall. Each one I walk by is unique with their own color tones, themes, and style. But one picture in particular catches my attention… a picture titled "Etro" that's at the end near Noctis' study.

The beguiling painting almost seems so sad as I look at it… the tale of the lonely goddess that was cast aside during her creation because what Buhnivelze had created was the exact thing he feared… Mwynn. Just because she was born in her image, she tore her body apart and the resulting blood that had been spilt created us human's. Truly a sad existence… one that has only known suffering is being targeted by the man she ordained as a guardian. Along with Fang and Vanille's fate, I want to rescue Etro just as well… maybe that's another reason I've aligned myself to her… the reason I've agreed to be her knight.

Snapping out of my trance, I knock on the door to Nostis' study. "Noctis?" I call out, but receive no response in turn. Turning the knob of the door, I find it to be open before peeking my head inside.

**Present**

And that's how I found myself here, staring at Noctis' childlike sleeping face. No, matter how many times I see it, I still can't believe that this man can fight with the zeal and chivalry of a proper knight. But then again… that very noble being has a silly, yet shy side as well. Truly an interesting, childishly straightforward Prince. Noctis stirs slightly from his slumber as his eyes slowly flutter open. Once his vision seems to focus, he's staring at my face in a slightly puzzled manner. "Morning Noct." I say to the Prince with low blood pressure in the morning. "Morning Light… Light!" Noctis yells out slightly surprised as he falls backwards out of his seat.

Noctis landed with a loud thud as he crashed against the back table followed by senseless groans of pain. I stifle a laugh at the sight, but it seems like he can see me which causes him to blush in embarrassment. Righting himself in an instance while gaining his composure, Noctis slowly rises to his feet. "How are you this morning." Noctis says after a brief cough to clear his throat. This is what I was talking about… it's a bit silly how he tries to act like none of that happened, but at the same time it's cute… maybe my time with Hope and everyone else has softened me up when it comes to people like him.

Like I've said before, people with his personality type normally piss me off, but over time, I guess its grown on me. "I'm doing fine Noct, but how about you, are you okay after that?" I ask with a hint of concern in my voice as I walk over to him. "Yeah… I'm doing okay." Noctis replies in a somewhat defeated tone. "Sit down and let me take a look at your head." I order the Prince. Without a word, Noctis sits down in his chair as I walk forward to check on him. Grasping a hold of Noctis' head, I gently run my hands through his hair to check for any damage. 'Noctis' body seems tense.' I observe in my thoughts as I wonder why, but the sensation of his warm breath against my chest makes me realize how I'm holding him.

Feeling my cheeks flush slightly, I hurriedly finish my inspection before releasing him. "You seem fine… c'mon, let's go get breakfast." I try to sound as natural as possible. "Y-yeah…" Noctis replies as naturally as possible. Taking a glance back as I exit the door, I notice his cheeks are flushed a little bit too. 'I can't be that clumsy can I… To have held him like that unconsciously…' I find myself thinking as we make our way to dining room where the entire group was waiting. "Oh, you two are finally here!" Gladiolus gleefully calls out. "Eh… what's wrong? Both of you seem to have gained a bit of color in your faces?" Prompto says from behind Gladiolus.

"I… it's nothing!" Noctis hurriedly replies before taking his seat. Everyone looks at each other before shrugging it off, but I have a feeling that they have a general idea of something having happened. Taking my seat, Ignis comes out with some of the maid's to help serve everyone. Breakfast goes along smoothly with the maid's joining us at the boy's request. Gladiolus and Prompto were eating as much as they usually did which continuously leaves me baffled. Just where is it that the food goes when those two eat? I swear, their stomachs are like black holes.

My time here so far has certainly been interesting… I've grown accustomed to my lifestyle here thus far, but the knowledge of what awaits me in the future grips at my hearts sometimes. I find myself wavering the more time that I spend here… living this peaceful life. Well maybe not so peaceful. Caius' attempts to get to me have become more aggressive as of late. He's had time to gather energy, but it seems like it hasn't been enough to form himself in this world. I can tell just by looking at them when they come home… fatigue is starting to wear on them as they destroy the dimensional distortions that continue to sprout around.

Caius' effort has certainly spread fear into parts of the city as rumors of Bahamut cultist disappearing to revive the Dragon King float around. I know better and so does Noctis, from the information we've shared with one another. Yeul… the girl fated to be a prophet for Etro, Caius… a guardian left with the task of watching the one he's supposed to protect die over and over again to be driven into insanity. Etro truly is a clumsy goddess when you take these things into account. By ripping me from my very timeline to fulfill one of her wishes, she caused a huge ripple effect.

Today, I'm out on patrol with Noctis as we find ourselves well beyond the city walls. "We've been getting reports from a delivery service lately about things coming from out here being delivered into my Kingdom. From some reports, the things being shipped are dragon bones, among other things." Noctis says as we climb a hill to find an excavation site. "Are they allowed to be out here?" I ask as I notice the look on Noctis' face. "Things that are within a 25 mile radius belong to my Kingdom and things like these are usually reported to our council… this mission came from my father which means this isn't something that wasn't authorized." Noctis answers my question. "Get down." I say swiftly as I drop to the ground while dragging Noctis down with me.

"What is it?" Noctis asks as he looks over the hill with me. "That." I say while pointing at a symbol belonging to the cult. "Oi oi… they can't be this stupid can they?" Noctis asks as he sighs a little bit. "I'd have to agree… either they don't care, or they're setting up a trap for us." I say as I look at a convoy exiting the site. "Might as well spring it then to see what happens." Noctis says as he gets up. "Are you out of your mind!" I ask harshly. "Maybe a little, but I can't sit around if this site is supplying the cult in the city somehow." Noctis says as he begins walking forward. "Hey!" I call out while trying to catch up with him.

I didn't think he would be rash like this… what's he thinking by running in head first without a plan? I read the reports about how he's handled the other missions he's gone on by himself and I seriously have to wonder how he's survived this long. I get that he wants to protect his people, but at what cost? If it's something that really irritates me about him, it would be this. He can be as rash as Snow at times… maybe that's what irritates me about him. Fools that rush in head first without a thought or care about the actions… Noctis didn't seem like that type of person, but I guess I was wrong.

Just as I catch up to him, a tremor runs underneath us as a surge of energy gathers in the site. "Guess that answers whatever questions I was going to force out of them." Noctis says as he looks ahead. The pressure of the air changes as everything goes still… What stands in front of me forces my eyes to widen. "Hello Warrior Goddess." Caius says with a smile on his face. The world around me has turned grey, the flow of time seeming to have stopped. "Caius." I say the man's name as I draw my blade. "I've come to take you back… is what I want to say, but I'm not fully stable here quite yet." Caius says as he walks forward.

"Hello Caius!" I hear Noctis' voice as he takes a swing at the man with his blade, the blade passes through the body as if nothing were there as Noctis stands in front of me. "The boy is here too… now that is a surprise. I created this space for just me and the Etro's chosen, but it seems like you can move freely here." Caius says. "I'm a special case it seems like… since I'm a chosen of Etro as well in a sense." Noctis says as he straightens his posture.

Caius' face sharpens slightly as he tries to comprehend the knowledge given to him by Etro's heart. "I see… guardian of a crystal that grants you power… much different from a l'cie… you aren't given a focus, but you have the ability to use it nonetheless." Caius says with a smirk appearing on his face. "Etro is doing more things that will harm our own world and quite possibly your own boy." Caius continues. "That may be so, but until it directly affects my Kingdom, I will fight by her side." Noctis replies. "Why are you here now if you're not going to be taking me back?" I ask as I withdraw my blade.

"I came to give you a fair warning, knight to knight." Caius says respectfully. "A warning?" I ask as the man nods. "I will fully form in this world within a couple weeks time it seems like… I no longer need the cultists to help me either because it's only a matter of time now." Caius says as he smiles at us. "I'm sure the Warrior Goddess has at least told you what I am when I'm serious in a fight, boy." Caius says as he paces in front of us. "Bahamut…" Noctis trails as he holds his gaze on Caius. "That's right… or at least a different facet of the Dragon King. The thing that was excavated here is none other than a dragon's egg… this will allow me passage into your world. I wouldn't bother going there now either since it's evacuated now." Caius says as he stops.

"I'm sure that you know that a Dragon's egg in your world cannot be destroyed by conventional means, you could even try to destroy it with the strongest weapon your world has to offer, but it won't even put a crack in it. It's only a matter of time before I can be born in your world to drag that woman back with me." Caius says as he looks at the site. "That's fine… I'll be here to stop you from doing so because you'll have bared your fangs at my Kingdom, my people, and the one I vowed to protect." Noctis says with a confident look on his face. "Caius… I'll meet you on the field of battle." I say respectfully as my way of saying thanks for the warning.

"Until then Warrior Goddess…" Caius trails off as he's walking away. Caius stops for a moment, "Boy… I hope you're prepared for the consequences your actions will have in the future!" Caius calls out before fading away. The world slowly shifts back to real time as the grey turns to color. "I'll be waiting Caius." Noctis says as he turns around to face me. "Because I've sworn to protect those that live in my Kingdom." Noctis says as he walks by me. That cheeky little… I'm still irritated by his actions earlier! Before I know it, my hand launches out to grasp a hold of Noctis' wrist. With one swift motion, I drag him back towards me before flipping him over my shoulder. I have to get this off my chest… the rash action he took earlier to charge in like an idiot has really pissed me off.

"What were you thinking when you decided to charge in there without a plan?!" I yell as a puzzled Noctis takes a second to piece together what had happened. "I'm trying to defend my people Lightning! I can't afford to let them suffer by any account!" Noctis yells right back. Now here's a change, I've never seen the sleepy Prince angry before. "So does that mean you should sacrifice yourself like this? What if it was a trap you couldn't survive, what then? Who would be there in your place then, huh? I read the report about the Ghoul Dragon you had to fight and you barely managed to survive that. Do you know how worried we all were?" I yell as I grab Noctis by the collar.

'Argh… damnit, he's found a great way of pissing me off!' I think to myself. It's natural that I'm worried, we all are. "I know that…" Noctis says quietly. "Then why are you so reckless?" I ask in a toned down voice. "I guess now is as good a time as any to talk about myself a bit more." Noctis says as he straightens himself out while sitting up. Noctis began explaining his past to me in detail… about his near death experience, the light that comes from the door of the dead, and the one thing he couldn't protect that drives him into reckless abandon. "If you've noticed… I only have my father left… my mother was killed during an attack from a rival nation. They attempted to kidnap us to ransom for the crystal, but it was a failed attempt as one of the men accidentally shot my mother while she tried to shield me." Noctis explained as I pieced things together.

"I was powerless back then… unable to protect her as she was taken from me by that incident. After I gained my abilities from the crystal, I swore that I would protect everything that my mother held dear in her lifetime…" Noctis continued. "And that was the Kingdom and the people wasn't it?" I ask to which Noctis nods. "You're such a fool." I say straight out. Noctis' eyes sharpen at the comment, but he holds his tongue to listen to what I have to say. "And do you think she would be happy if you, her son, sacrificed his life to carry that wish out for the people? Do you think you can protect anything when you're dead? Just because you have power from the crystal doesn't make you invincible Noctis, you also need to consider the feelings of those that you're going to leave behind should you fail." I say as I sit down next to him.

"Boldly walking into a trap is something I can't condone you know… only an idiot that's looking to get himself killed would do such a thing." I continue as I look out at the skyline. "I can handle myself." Noctis says as he looks out with me. "But you don't have to do everything by yourself… you have Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto by your side… and me." I say the last part quietly. Noctis seems to sigh a little before falling back onto the ground. "I'm sorry." Noctis says as if he's lost in thought. "You're right… I've been doing things in a rather selfish manner haven't I?" Noctis asks.

"You got that right." I say bluntly. "I'll be more careful from now on… but I want you to also heed your own advice Lightning… I'd be sad if you disappeared in such a way." Noctis says as he smiles at me. 'I can't fight that smile… that's a bit unfair you know.' I think to myself as I calm down. "That'll never happen to me, but if the time comes, I want you to snap me back to my senses." I say. "I'll keep that in mind." Noctis says as he gets to his feet.

Once we got back home, Noctis was summoned to meet with the King, which leaves me sitting in my room thinking to myself. I've been pissed before with Snow for the same things, but for some reason, it was worse with Noctis than it was with Snow. I find myself thinking about the possible reasons. "If it were Serah, I probably would have done the same thing…" I say to myself as a sudden realization strikes me. I love Serah as family… but with Noctis… could it be that I scolded him in a harsher way than I would have scolded Serah because I have those types of feelings for him?

Could it be that I've slowly fallen in love after spending these two months with him? What about him is it that I fell in love with if that's the case? I guess it would be that silliness he has to him, the shy attitude he has… especially when he's flustered, but there's also his zeal, and the way he feels about those around him. The way he tries so hard for his people, for those that are technically strangers. I guess it's a culmination of these things that I've had the chance to see that's slowly drawn me to him.

I find myself sighing to myself as I look at the ceiling, "A couple of weeks from now and it'll be all out war…" I say to myself. Etro… I don't know how things will turn out, but I hope you'll give me some protection for the day Caius arrives. I slowly close my eyes, exhaustion overcoming me as I fall asleep. Faint words ring in my ears… words I can't hear… that voice… Etro?

"I have given you the protection you need in the form of Noctis Lucius Caelum.

I wanted you to enjoy something I could never have.

That thing is love Lightning.

Not the love you would have for family.

No… what I wanted you to experience was a love that I could never obtain… to love another person to be loved by that person as he holds you close as he tells you everything will be all right.

I can feel it in your heart even from here in Valhalla… you really have fallen in love with him despite what your confused mind may think.

And I'm sure he's come to the same conclusion."


End file.
